A Prophecy Redone
by littleneko1923
Summary: Harry's Magical core is killing him and his family magic isn't working, No Potter is alive to help his magic heal so Hermione decides to do something to save him. She decides to become the chosen one, She decides to sacrifice her life for his. (Not a very good summery I know)
1. Mors Multo Tempore Spell

_**Prologue**_

 _October 31, 1981 3rd POV_

 _It was dark in the night, small and alone in her bedroom with only her teddy bear and small night light in the corner of her room Hermione Granger laid still in her small crib bed as she listened intently to the still night with a small noise from her parents down stairs as they either walked around the house downstairs or said something to each other._

 _Hermione was scared and she was scared for a good reason._

 _Halloween night was a day Hermione had never liked, Hermione's parents always tried to reassure Hermione since she had turned two a month before. Hermione always cried on the night of All hallows eve and Hermione's parents played it off as nightmares all the time considering Hermione always had a few nightmares each month._

 _Though this Halloween was dangerous for one reason._

 _That reason being a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort was walking toward the muggle house in a cloak that covered his head completely._

 _As Voldemort walked past the front gate of the house and looked into the window where he saw a pair of muggles sitting and watching TV and enjoying their night. Voldemort quickly blasted the front door and walked though smiling as he watched the woman run for the stairs and the male running toward the corner of the living room where a gun lay by a desk but before he could grab it Voldemort killed him quickly turning toward where he saw the muggle woman run and grinned to himself when he heard her talking to who he assumed was their child._

 _Voldemort walked up the stairs and grinned when he saw at the end of the hallway was the woman who was standing in front of her small toddler who held a small teddy bear in her hands, her hair wild and sparking with fear as she saw his red eyes._

" _What do you want?!" The woman was moving toward the bedroom to her left and all Voldemort did was smile at the woman._

" _I want to kill the child of Prophecy" Hermione whimpered and pulled at her mother's pant leg but all her mother did was look at her with tears in her eyes and a whispered 'I love you baby' before pushing her into the bedroom and closing the door._

 _Hermione quickly ran and hid in the corner of the room by the large bookshelf, Hermione closed her eyes as she heard her mother screech in pain before silence took over and then a loud bang went off and Hermione watched as the man walk in grinning as he looked around the room and saw her crouching by the bookshelf trying to hide herself._

 _Hermione was shaking and crying as the man got closer to her and slowly as if time slowed for her she screamed and held her hands out and Voldemort cast the killing curse cutting up Hermione's arm and part of her cheek to end to the middle of both her eyes. Hermione's magic lashed out as the magic tried to touch her magical core and lashed out at Voldemort with a intense heat before he screamed and vanished in a puff of black and green smoke floating around till slowly dissipating_

 _Hermione cried harder and harder as she did the magic inside her slowly wrapped around her in a protective ball of magic shielding her from the outside world._

 _It was hours later when James Potter and Sirius Black were called in to check a muggle house that was emitting dark magic and Accidental magic that apparently smoking and giving off a essence a unforgivable._

 _Sirius's specialty considering how he grew up he was a good AUROR but good with curse breaking, its what made Sirius Black such a busy life after he had married Remus, James tripped a bit as he landed down the street from the scene and saw Sirius standing in front of the house with his bike just behind him._

 _As James got closer toward the house he started to notice that Sirius didn't look okay, he looked bothered like he saw something that wasn't right in anyway._

" _Hey, Padfoot" Sirius jumped a bit and grinned but it just didn't reach his eyes like it normally did._

" _Hey, Prongs"_

 _Sirius sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his hair and looked at him in the eyes as he slowly tried to put his thoughts into the right words._

" _I need you to stay calm, this house has the magical signature of Voldemort. . ." James went cold at the thought and looked at the house finally and noticed that windows were broken, dark shadowed marks showed how some of the house had been blown away with a Bombarda spell and small little pieces of wood lain around the front pavement._

" _He really did a number on this place. . ." James trailed off as he started for the front door and Sirius right behind him._

" _I haven't checked out the upstair but one dead muggle and a bit of damage by the stairs. . ." James looked over toward where Sirius had pointed everything out and cataloged everything in his mind so he could write a report for it later._

 _James pulled out his wand and slowly walked up the stair with a bit of hesitancy as he did so and carefully noted the muggle pictures of a couple and a small child. As he got to the top of the stairway where the hallway lead a small way down he saw another muggle and a woman this time bleeding with eyes open in horror with shock at what happened._

 _As James looked her over for anymore details Sirius moved forward where another door was blasted off its hinges there was a small ball off light with an abandoned teddy bear at its side._

" _This is more than accidental magic. . ." Sirius whispered off as James joined his side to look at the small little magical shield that obviously held a child._

 _James stepped forward carefully and waved his wand over the small ball of light and watched carefully as nothing came back of what the magic was the shields holding Hermione dissipated away like smoke to find her asleep with her hands over half of her face soaked with blood._

 _James closed his eyes in pain as he looked over how small she was, she couldn't of been any older than Harry._

" _She can't be any older than Prongslet. . ." Sirius whispered as he carefully put his hand on Hermione's head and brushed a few strands of the wild hair._

 _James stood up and stepped aside watched as Sirius carefully picked up the small witch and tried not to wake her as he held her protectively. I_

 _Sirius looked over at James and carefully spoke as softly as he could without waking up Hermione._

" _I'm gonna take her to Mungo's, try and find out what her name is and stuff. . . I'll meet you there later, maybe tell Lily to meet me there. . ." James ran his hand through his hair in frustration and nodded a watched as Sirius left with the witch and started the process of searching for the papers on the little girl._

 _Chapter 1_ _;_ _The Girl that conquered You-Know-Who_

 _ **November 4th, 1981 3rd POV**_

 _Hermione Granger woke on the 4th of November as a healer was running diagnostics on her that made Hermione frightened that in the next second she started screaming out in fright. As the healer jumped and carefully tried to calm down Hermione was when Sirius Black and Lily Potter walked in to see Hermione shaking her head and crawling under the cot in the room, Hermione Granger wanted her mother and father but they were nowhere to be found but when Hermione saw two other people's feet she assumed they might be her parents but Hermione was very wrong._

 _Sirius Black gasped in surprise when she crawled toward him and grasped his pant leg and pulled herself up and hid behind his legs with tears in her eyes, Sirius looked down at her to see her frightened little eyes looking up at him like he was her hero._

" _Safe?" Hermione asked as much as she could considering the girl was only two and could only say a few words._

 _Sirius Black being the man who had brought her to St. Mungo's decided to pick her up and try to calm her down for the healer who looked alarmed and a little annoyed. Sirius carefully rubbed at her small back in comfort and rocked her to and fro, Hermione slowly calmed down as her breathing slowed and her hiccuping less as Sirius comforted her while he held her as tightly as he could, she slowly laid her head down on on his chest and closed her eyes while her little fists gripped onto his clothing as tightly as she could._

 _The healer quickly took the moment as it was and looked over the huge cut from her cheek to the middle of her eyes, Hermione whimpered and tightened her fist's on Sirius and then lessened as the healer caressed her wild curls and then looked up at Sirius and looked over at Lily._

 _The healer open and closed her mouth a few times as she looked down at Hermione her mouth going grim. The healer covered her mouth "Her magical core has healed her significantly, but as we know from the diagnostic's she was hit with the 'Avada' curse and no child should have to face that. She is in danger."_

 _Lily started to tear up and Sirius looked down at the small girl and tightened his grip on her as she whimpered at the word 'Avada' the small girl definitely suffered if she was scared of the word._

" _What does that mean for her?" Lily asked softly as she looked at how small Hermione looked when trying to bury herself into Sirius's chest._

 _The healer swallowed and looked at both of them._

" _It means her Magical core is too Voltile to be let into the muggle world, any kind of scare or something could trigger a dangerous kind of accident and could kill any muggle that tried to take care of her…."_

 _Lily gaped but Sirius, Sirius knew that a child's magical core could get to this point if they were threatened enough._

" _She needs to be with a magical family then…" the healer nodded and handed over a clipboard and when Sirius looked he noticed just how badly her magic was, the past 3 days her magic protected her and wrapped her up and didn't let a single person touch her._

 _Lady Magic obviously thought this child was important enough to protect her while she was asleep, that was a rare occurrence in itself._

 _Just who was this little girl and why did Voldemort attack her._


	2. Fac Mors Est Scriptor

_May 21, 2000_

 _Hermione sitting still at her desk in the Ministry distracted by what Ginny had sent early in the morning how Harry's wand broke and his magic lashing out and hurting him._

 _He was probably at St. Mungo's being looked after and Hermione was here at work not even really doing what she was supposed to._

 _Hermione sat back in her chair and brought her hand to her mouth and started chewing on her nails, worrying wasn't going to do anything but what could she do?_

 _She was useless in a situation like this._

 _Hermione shook her head and finally just packed her stuff and quickly left her office and told her secretary she'd be gone for the day._

 _Her best friends needed her and she was going to help as best as she could._

 _~0o0~_

 _Harry was dying, that's what the healers had told her and the rest of the Weasley's._

 _Harry had been exposed to too much dark magic in his life and his magical core couldn't take anymore. They'd be able to heal him if there were Potter's still around but Ginny and him didn't want kids for another year and so Harry was going to get worse before anything could help ease his pain in some way._

" _He can't die!" Ginny screamed, she cried and broke when the healers apologized and left all of them to think about the situation._

 _Hermione was in shock and kept Ginny in her arms while she sobbed away at the news of her husbands fate._

 _When Ginny had finally stopped sobbing so much her head popped up and looked at Hermione in her eyes._

" _Hermione, you! You're the smartest witch of the age!" Ginny was frantic and held Hermione's hand tightly._

" _What?" Hermione frowned at her friend and looked at her like she was insane._

" _You can save Harry! What about those new books on the veil room that you got?" Ginny asked frantically._

 _Hermione gasped and stood up and backed away from her._

 _Hermione did know how to save Harry but at the cost of something very dear to them all._

 _The Fates would be angry with her, the gods would try and stop her at least once._

 _Hermione new a spell and Hermione being Hermione would eventually cave to Ginny's demands and do it._

 _Hermione would have to do the spell of Mors Multo Tempore._

 _A dangerous and powerful spell that would bring Death himself to life._

 _Hermione closed her eyes and grasped Ginny's hands tightly and took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes "this spell will erase everything…. Including me, Gin" Ginny closed her eyes and looked back towards where Harry was._

" _If you can save Harry, then It's very worth it…." Hermione smiled slightly and knew that she would say something like that._

 _Hermione cupped her cheek and looked at her carefully trying to remember her as much as she could._

" _Goodbye, Ginny Potter"_

 _Ginny's eyes spilled tears as she dropped to her knees and covered her face as she sobbed and listened as Hermione walked away and then a crack as she apperated away._

Mors Multo Tempore, that was the spell that she had to cast at herself.

Hermione carefully walked into the middle of the room in front of one full length mirror that held the rune writings of all four elements and the runes of worship of the Sorceress Morgana Le Fay. Hermione's wand pointed at the mirror the reflection held her tear stained face and her simple clothing of jeans and a buttoned up shirt. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath before waving her wand in a circle and muttering the spell.

"Mors Multo Tempre" Hermione's voice whispered out harshly as She opened her eyes in time as she watched the blackness of the spell hit the mirror and the image of herself started to decay and her skin melted right off her bones. Her eyes took on a dark redness and finally a black cloak seemed to wrap around her body and settle lightly over the image that used to be of herself now held the image of death himself.

"You have summoned me for what reason child?"

Hermione shivered in fear and fight as his cold voice reached her ears. She was afraid and he knew of her fear of him and he rightly stood tall taking in her fear of him.

Hermione looked up into the reddish glow of his eyes and swallowed thickly as she put her thoughts quickly together and stood straighter and spoke confidently and clearly.

"I want to make a deal with you, Israel" death stood taller and stepped forward slowly as he stepped through the mirror, it creaked and moaned like ice under stress. Death bent down towards Hermione's small frame compared to him.

"And what could you possibly give me out of this deal?" Hermione stared up at him and took his hand in hers as she gave over a vial of white memories and a small locket that held her parents.

Death chuckled at what he held in his hand.

"Are you sure?" Hermione slowly breathed in a heavy breath, the weight if what she was doing settled in her throat making it hard to swallow. Her resolve was the same since she watched Harry scream in pain as his magic attacked him, she would do this.

Hermione clenched her jaw and nodded her head as she closed her eyes letting the last of her tears fall.

"I accept your deal and look forward to your death of May 2nd of 1998" Hermione gasped when she felt her chest tighten in pain and moaned out in agony as she fell to her knees on the floor before passing out into a black fog.


End file.
